Eterno retorno
by Melissia
Summary: Los tres jueces al servicio de Hades fueron despedidos por Pandora y viven en el mundo mortal. Aunque desean regresar...a su manera lo harán.
1. Garuda

_**Otro de mis habituales saltos mortales en relación a crear nuevas historias. Pero esta es corta, consta sólo de tres capítulos cortos y ya está terminada. Sólo tengo que rematar un par de cosillas y listo.  
Bien, no sé si llamar a esto universo alterno. En cualquier caso, hay algo que debéis saber antes de empezar a leer: los tres jueces al servicio de Hades han sido despedidos por Pandora.  
Y hasta aquí puedo leer.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por pararos a leer!**_

_****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de quien tenga los derechos. Fic sin ánimo de lucro y todos esos rollos macabeos****_

* * *

**1. Garuda**

**_Canción: "Woke up this morning" de Alabama 3._**

**Woke up this morning…**

Se levantó temprano, acordándose de absolutamente todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Definitivamente el alcohol no había realizado su trabajo todo lo bien que él hubiera deseado y , por lo que a él le concernía, Radamanthys podía meterse sus recomendaciones por el mismísimo trasero.

Aiacos sonrió mientras organizaba su flequillo y suspiró buscando en la mesilla de aquel desastroso motel el paquete de cigarrillos.

—No, por el culo no…que le gustaría.

Habría dormido a lo sumo cuatro horas, pasando el resto de la noche en vela, insomnio implacable que turbaba su descanso.  
Decidía su destino, qué sería lo mejor para él.

Ahogándose en alcohol no, desde luego. A su compañero le valía, a juzgar por las numerosas veces que había visto al inglés dando tumbos por las calles, empapadas de más borrachos como él.

Y la espiral de adicciones que arrastraba Minos tampoco parecía solución a ese laberinto infestado de incertidumbres que atormentaban a los tres jueces al servicio de Hades.

Bueno…hasta hace unos meses.

Hasta hace unos meses los tres conformaban un triángulo poderoso que hacía y deshacía a su antojo en el Inframundo.

Pero entonces apareció ella y despidió a los tres hombres, sin más miramientos. El ansia de poder que atesoraba la mujer parecía no tener límites, y ellos interferían en sus planes.

¿Sucedía lo mismo con los guardianes de otros dioses?

Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, pensó Aiacos dando una última calada al cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente en sus dedos. Lo arrugó con desgana contra el cenicero rebosante de colillas y exhaló el humo, que nubló por unos instantes su mirada.

El tabaco tampoco ayudaba. Y encima sabía y olía mal. No entendía cómo pudiera haber gente enganchada a esa basura. A propósito del tabaco, no eran pocos los que llegaban frente a él, cuando trabajaba en el Inframundo, fallecidos por culpa de esos canutillos de papel rellenos de una hierba y miles de compuestos más que destruían los pulmones.

Volvió a reírse por ese pensamiento vacuo que sin embargo le traía los recuerdos de su felicidad.

Incorporándose de la cama fue arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, con la mirada vacía y nublada, no de humo, sino de un sentimiento que no recordaba haber tenido nunca.

Apoyando las manos sobre el borde del lavabo mugriento, se miró en el espejo y contempló su reflejo. La barba de tres días, el pelo sucio y apelmazado junto a unas ojeras que ni siquiera el mejor corrector de marca de lujo lograría ocultar le daban un aspecto desaliñado.

Con parsimonia decidió darse una buena ducha, que despejara su mente y limpiara su cuerpo.

Al salir, chorreando sobre las frías baldosas, comenzó a peinar su cabello, para luego sacudir el exceso de agua revolviéndolo y dejando que se secara al aire libre.

Con cuidado fue afeitándose para descubrir el rostro de un veinteañero, impropio de un juez que llevaba milenios más vivo que muerto.

La generosidad de Hades, ciertamente…

Al finalizar la tarea de limpieza, las ojeras sin embargo seguían ahí, como cicatrices de las numerosas noches blancas que llevaba padeciendo desde su venida al mundo de los vivos.

Preguntándose qué era lo que le gustaba de aquella situación, se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal corredera que daba acceso a una pequeña terraza.

Los rayos del sol no tardarían en empezar a calentar con fiereza su piel. Amanecía en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la ciudad. Tampoco es que le importara mucho.

El ruido del tráfico le incomodó unos segundos hasta que una idea empezó a originarse en su cabeza.

Gracias a ella, el sonido se amortiguó y pronto pudo obtener la abstracción necesaria para decidir lo que debía hacer.

Cuando terminó de madurarla, sonrió satisfecho y al fin, se sintió feliz.

Apoyó las manos en la barandilla.

_Podré dormir tranquilo y a gusto para siempre…_

Subió una pierna.

_Las ojeras desaparecerán…_

Tomó impulso y subió la otra, quedando en perfecto equilibrio.

_No tendré que fumar, ni beber, ni tomar drogas…_

Los gritos de la gente eran inaudibles para él.

_Volveré a trabajar para Hades…_

Extendió los brazos hacia delante.

_A Pandora le joderá, pero no es mi problema…_

Los elevó hacia arriba, en perfecta sincronía.

_Que le den por culo a esa zorra…_

Los bajó hasta dejarlos en cruz, como un suave aleteo.

_El aleteo de Garuda…_

Aiacos saltó al vacío.

_Porque morir en este mundo significa vivir en el Inframundo…_

**…got the blue moon in your eyes.**


	2. Grifo

_**Segunda parte de este pequeño fic, dedicado a Minos de Grifo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Raixander, Victoria Niké, Tomoechan100, PrincessVirgo, Lobunaluna y LiaraPrincetone por seguirla y dejar comentarios. A ésta última, que tanto te gusta Minos ;)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**2. Grifo**

_**Canción: "3 am" de Liv Kristine, junto a Nick Holmes.**_

**I can guarantee that…  
**  
Polvo de ángel…

Bonito nombre para una droga. Con una mueca de perplejidad, Minos observó el contenido de la bolsita de plástico.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero y encontró un pedazo de papel albal. Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Los dedos habilidosos del juez desenvolvieron rápidamente el aluminio y descubrió la bala de marihuana. Deshaciéndola rápidamente, lo mezcló con un poco de tabaco picado y lió un cigarro, que pasó a fumarse con avidez.

Canturreó una canción de la que ni siquiera se sabía la letra, pero que era lo poco que podía recordar desde que aterrizó en el mundo de los vivos.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó el sonido de la música tecno proveniente de la pista, más audible que nunca. Y el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta abriéndose, haciendo que alguien entrara en el cuarto de baño.

Para su fortuna, los hombres usaban pocas veces el retrete, ya que el consumo de alcohol durante la noche obligaba a servirse de los urinarios anclados en la pared.

Aún así, Minos aguantó la respiración, esperando a que el que quiera que anduviera interrumpiendo su proceso de intoxicación nocturna saliera de una vez por todas.

Arrodillado frente al váter, depositó una pequeña cantidad de aquel polvo de divino nombre.  
Comenzó a pensar en una deriva de tonterías que había escuchado en un canal presuntamente educativo, mientras hacía zapping para poder dormir.

Rió entre dientes al recordar la sarta de imbecilidades que había escuchado y que ahora recordaba con claridad.

—Mira que decir que los ángeles eran alienígenas.

Volvió a entrarle una risa floja que se mantuvo en su garganta mientras continuaba recordando a aquel griego de peinado estrambótico y que estaba obsesionado con los extraterrestres. La raya del polvo fue tomando forma gracias a la tarjeta que el noruego iba moviendo habilidosamente.

—Debería visitarle y mostrarle la verdadera naturaleza de los dioses griegos.

Masculló entre risas, pero siguió pensando que sería mala idea, puesto que seguro que no le agradaría ver en la tele como aquel griego diría que había hablado con un alienígena, en lugar de con un juez del Inframundo.

El Inframundo…

Ciertamente lo echaba de menos. Si no hubiera sido por esa ambiciosa mujer…ahora él estaría dictando sentencias, con su mano derecha Lune.

—Ya me jode admitir que echo de menos a ese idiota y su obsesión con el silencio.

Volvió a reírse pero calló al instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Repiqueteó la tarjeta de plástico sobre la tapa del inodoro, en un gesto de puro nerviosismo.  
_  
Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente. Le vio sentado en aquel trono. A su vera, aquella maldita mujer de cabellos oscuros y piel marmórea._

La voz aterciopelada no amortiguó aquellas puñaladas lanzadas desde su boca, desgarrando y cortando los hilos que ataban a sus compañeros y a él mismo a su fe.

Como un borboteo, la ira resurgió con fuerza, como en aquellas noches que no podía dormir y terminaba hiriéndose al estrellar cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance contra el suelo.

Ya era hora. Algo le decía que debía unirse a sus dos compañeros de fatigas.

Ahora sabía cómo hacerlo.

Un suspiro largo que dejó exhalar sus añoranzas, antes de partir.

_Si al menos la orden hubiera provenido de Hades…_

Recogió la bolsa de plástico y vació todo el contenido, formando una montañita.

_Si al menos hubiera podido despedirme…_

Separó en varios montículos pequeños el polvo.

_Si al menos nos hubieran dicho de qué iba este mundo…_

Formó varias rayas, finas y perfectas.

_Echo de menos a mis compañeros…_

Enrolló un billete de 200 kroner entre sus dedos.

_Echo de menos el Inframundo…_

Esnifó la primera. Y la segunda. Y la tercera. Y la cuarta. Sentía su cuerpo agitado.

_Quiero volver, sólo allí significo algo…_

Y la quinta. Y la sexta. Y la séptima. Corazón taquicárdico. Golpes en la puerta del baño.

_Quiero seguir juzgando a los muertos y no a los vivos…_

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de varios hombres. Al fin y al cabo era el último sentido en perderse ante el umbral de la muerte.

**…I will come to life.**


	3. Wyvern

_**Mientras me planteo si hacer un epílogo a este fic, os dejo con los pensamientos de Radamanthys.**_

_**Especialmente dedicado a Raixander y Victoria Nike ;)**_

* * *

**3. Wyvern**

_**Canción: "Endorama", Kreator feat Tilo Wolff, de Lacrimosa.**_

**This is the end of this domain…**

Una oscura canción resonaba por los altavoces de aquel pub de suelo enmoquetado.

No había querido contar la cantidad de vasos de whiskey que había bebido la noche anterior porque sinceramente le daba igual. Ni todas las demás.

La camarera de turno lo dejaba estar, suficiente tuvo la primera vez en la que se atrevió a aconsejarle que dejara de beber. Bastó una sola mirada ambarina punzante para que la muchacha cejara en su empeño de cuidar la salud de ese cliente.

Total, sólo se dedicaba a beber sin parar y nunca decía nada. Pasaba horas con el vaso de alcohol delante, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, seguramente muy lejos de allí.

No había tenido ningún enfrentamiento. Aquel fornido hombre de cabellos rubios entraba, pedía un whiskey y bebía. Cuando lo terminaba, con un simple gesto indicaba a la camarera que le pusiera otro.  
La mayoría de la gente que pudiera tener el aguante de ese hombre o bien se quedaba dormida babeando incoherencias, o montaban escándalo en el bar.

Pero él no. A pesar de que una botella caía cada noche.

—Patéticos y ridículos mortales…

Fue la única frase que le sacó una vez, cuando una mesa con tres mujeres y dos hombres empezaron a armar jaleo gracias al alcohol.

Radamanthys giró la cabeza y observó a las mujeres, embutidas en vestidos palabra de honor y que se subían continuamente el escote, como si tuvieran vergüenza de que se les pudiera ver los pechos, mientras que mantenían las piernas abiertas con todo el paisaje que ello conllevaba.

Gritaban y coqueteaban descaradamente con los dos hombres, que se turnaban para toquetear a las tres hembras sin pudor alguno, delante de todo el mundo.

El espectáculo era tan bochornoso que el juez regresó a su posición inicial y soltó aquella frase lapidaria. La camarera emitió una leve risa y cuando se propuso iniciar una conversación con el rubio, éste le dedicó otra vez esa punzante mirada ambarina.

Pero esta noche, el misterioso hombre que aterrizó en aquel pub y había comenzado a formar parte del decorado, estaba distinto.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

Su saludo de cortesía tuvo un tono más jovial, en lugar de sonar apagado como siempre.

Se sentó en el taburete y tamborileó los dedos sobre la barra, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

La camarera, acostumbrada a la eterna cara de amargura, se sorprendió al oírle hablar de aquella manera.

Sin querer, se le escapó una sonrisa mientras iba a preparar el vaso. Atónita se quedó cuando el hombre le devolvió el gesto, mostrando la perfecta blanca dentadura, impropia de un inglés.

Depositó el vaso sobre la barra y fue a girarse para atender a otro cliente cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz grave, que tan pocas veces había escuchado.

—Muchas gracias.

Mientras ella servía a otro cliente, Radamanthys se giró en el taburete y contempló a los clientes. Por primera vez en meses quería volver a formar un equipo.

Como aquel que tenía en el Inframundo.

Con sus subalternos obedeciendo sus órdenes, tomándose un whiskey —sólo uno, en verdad él odiaba a los borrachos— mientras conversaba en las reuniones vespertinas con Aiacos y Minos sobre lo acontecido en el día, preparando informes, enviando espías…incluso echaba de menos desahogar sus deseos carnales...ya lo creía que lo hacía. Y vaya que disfrutaba de aquellos encuentros.

Apretó el vaso con alcohol que sostenía en sus manos, al recordar el aroma de la piel de ella y de la suavidad de sus cabellos. Por no hablar de los gemidos que emitía que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

La sonrisa de medio lado se ensanchó y sus ojos ambarinos centellearon mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y daba un trago corto. Saboreó el líquido en su boca y limpiándose los restos de alcohol en sus labios con una servilleta, sus ojos centellearon sanguinos.

El alcohol no le dio la respuesta, sino que le hacía olvidar la pregunta.

_Y cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, de parte de ella, de querer atesorar todo el poder, de querer gobernar sin ayuda de nadie. No los necesitaba. Ella se bastaba para gobernarlos a todos. Así nadie se opondría a sus deseos. _

_Nadie._

El vaso se resquebrajó, estallando en mil pedazos.

La sangre caliente resbaló rápidamente por las aberturas en su piel, mezclándose con el sabor del whiskey.

La camarera exclamó asustada al verlo y cuando fue a entregarle un paño para taponar la herida...Radamanthys se dedicó a saborear aquella mezcla de alcohol y sangre, escurriéndose como ríos encarnados.

Lamiendo la última gota de ambrosía, sintiendo placer al provocar terror en los allí reunidos, se levantó del taburete y abandonado unas libras sobre la barra, salió a la calle con paso firme.

Inspiró la bruma nocturna, para seguidamente apresurarse por las calles londinenses.

_Tengo que regresar…_

Esquivó a un grupo de mujeres que le silbaron al paso.  
_  
Debo volver con mi gente…_

Dos hombres le increparon porque su hombro derribó a uno de ellos.  
_  
Y a Pandora la voy a joder bien…_

No paró en el semáforo, donde un grupito de jóvenes celebraban los 21 años de alguno de ellos.

_Y lo celebraremos por todo lo alto…_

No escuchó las voces que le alertaban de que el semáforo estaba en rojo para peatones.  
_  
Solo me siento vivo en el mundo de los muertos…_

No pudo esquivar el coche negro que rebasaba el límite de velocidad, conducido por un borracho.

**…hate, regression, lies, exist no longer as Earth becomes the epitaph of Cain.**


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La aparición de los tres magistrados en el Inframundo se sucedió de manera concatenada.

Aiacos paseó unos segundos por el lugar inhóspito, buscando con la mirada algún rostro conocido. Cerca de allí, tres esqueletos reconocieron a Garuda y salieron espantados por la visión, si cabe, más terrorífica del juez.

Con semblante serio y la mirada acerada, caminó con paso firme hasta encontrarse con el primer espectro, quien se hallaba sentado sobre un montículo pedregoso. Aiacos se acercó por la retaguardia, apartando los largos cabellos de su subordinado. Éste dio un respingo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Aiacos le susurró unas palabras al oído.  
—Tráeme mi armadura.  
Tras estas palabras, depositó sus labios sobre la mejilla de aquel espectro, que salió en busca de lo que su superior le había pedido.

Al pie de la primera prisión, frente al Tribunal de los Muertos, las almas de los muertos permanecían a la espera de su sentencia. La larga cola se perdía más allá de los ojos ambarinos que oteaban por entre la multitud.  
Por alguna razón, nadie osaba a increpar a aquella persona que se abría paso decididamente. Subió los escalones de tres en tres, en un arranque de agilidad y entró en el tribunal.  
—¡Silencio he dicho! ¿Qué alboroto es este?— gritó aquel espectro, sentado tras la mesa de tonos dorados. La pluma negra que sostenía entre sus manos cayó sobre el libro abierto, dejando tras de sí una estela de gotitas oscuras.  
—Hazme un favor— pidió Minos, esbozando media sonrisa, ante la cara de sorpresa de su subordinado.

En el Cocytos se alzaba aquel templo, la Caína. Dentro, dos espectros descansaban de un largo día de trabajo. Charlaban en voz baja, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharles. Lo que conversaban, era algo que nadie debería escuchar.  
Nadie.  
Por eso ambos giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon unos pasos firmes resonando por los pasillos de mármol.  
La puerta de madera se abrió de par en par y de la oscuridad emergió una figura alta, que se quedó unos segundos observando a los dos espectros.  
Con el ceño fruncido, avanzó unos pasos más y dictó la primera orden de la noche.  
—Espero que mi armadura esté lista y reparada— dijo con su ya conocida voz grave.  
Los dos espectros asintieron y salieron en busca de ella.

Violatte, Lune, Valentin y Sylphid. Las manos derechas de los jueces del Inframundo retornaron a sus legítimos dueños las armaduras de Garuda, Grifo y Wyvern.

La orden de retirada fue dada por Radamanthys, quien se erigió como cabecilla del trío.  
Reunidos y con sus armaduras puestas, caminaron juntos en una única dirección.  
La Giudecca.  
Desde fuera, los tres podían escuchar la música surgida del arpa que aquella mujer rasgaba para deleite de su señor Hades.

La segunda cuerda se rompió entre los dedos de Pandora, quien dejó de tocar súbitamente.  
El dios del Inframundo observó a la mujer unos segundos, sin esbozar siquiera una mueca de disgusto.  
Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Se abrió de golpe y allí aparecieron los tres jueces.

Pandora musitó una maldición mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella.

Los tres, siguiendo el estricto protocolo, hincaron la rodilla en el suelo y se presentaron frente a su dios, quien por unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

Volviéndose a incorporar obtuvieron lo que deseaban.

El beneplácito de su dios.

Sin esperarlo, Pandora fue atada de pies y manos por los hilos que manejaba Minos. Atrayéndola hacia ellos.

—Esto es por alejarme de mi trabajo y dejarme caer en las drogas para evadirme del infierno del mundo real.

Aiacos la lanzó hasta el techo de un golpe ejecutado con precisión, indicando el lugar donde caería.

—Esto es por quitarme lo que más quería y condenarme a un infierno de noches en vela.

Aturdida por el golpe, Pandora sintió la sangre escurriéndose por su nuca y sienes, empapando sus cabellos oscuros. Ella pensó que él la rescataría, como siempre hacía.

No se equivocó cuando Radamanthys tendió su mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos. Los ojos ambarinos clavados en los violáceos de ella, buscando comprender algo que escapaba a toda lógica. Pero lo que él vio en sus ojos, no fue más que la verdadera naturaleza de esa mujer.

—Y esto es por haber confiado en ti.

La frialdad de sus palabras atravesaron la conciencia de Pandora, que sucumbió ante el Castigo Supremo.

Su muerte.

El cuerpo exangüe de la mujer quedó tendido frente a Hades. 

* * *

**Aquí finaliza este pequeño relato, pagando Pandora muy cara su osadía.  
No añadí una música, porque creo que el silencio era más oportuno para este final.**

**No me cae bien, se nota ¿verdad? XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dar como favorita o seguir esta historia a Hokuto Sexy, Raixander, Victoria Nike, Lobunaluna, Liara Princeton, Tomoechan100 y PrincessVirgo. **

**¡Gracias por estar ahí!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
